Unwritten Law
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Full summary INSIDE! Please check out AT LEAST the real summary. Two people who knew Dally in NY move into his neighborhood not knowing he lives there. Blade and Matt move next to the Curtises. Blade was Dally's best friend in NY.
1. Why TULSA!

Summary: Blade and her older brother, Matt move from New York next door to the Curtises. Their gang back in New York was the gang Dally was in when he lived there. Blade was Dally's best friend. They were so close, that they were just like brother and sister. Blade doesn't know that she is moving into her best friend's neighborhood and doesn't know that she is going to see Dally again. Rating for language.

Chapter one - Why _Tulsa!_

"Holy Hell!" Blade cursed getting out of her brother, Matt's car. "Why did we have to come to _Tulsa_!" She asked Matt.

"'Cause of that little stunt you pulled back in New York, that's why." Matt answered giving her a sort of annoyed but amused look. Blade smiled.

"He pulled the heater…he had it coming…at least I didn't kill him."

"No," Matt agreed. "But you get his whole gang on our asses."

"All right," said Blade. "But why _Tulsa_!" She said 'Tulsa' with disgust.

"Because Riff's cousin just died and this was his house and it was the only place we could get free." Blade smiled at the mention of Riff, her gang leader.

"Whatever." She said.

"Come on. Let's just go inside. We'll unpack later. Just get the sleeping bags." Matt told her. They would be sleeping in sleeping bags until they were able to afford furniture. They went inside and began to look around.

"What do you think?" Matt called out.

"It has a loft!" Blade answered happily. She loved lofts. Matt knew that.

"That's good. I call it!" He said messing around.

"Ha. Ha." Blade answered dryly.

"Let's go get some food." Matt offered.

"Yeah." Blade answered. "I'm starved." The two decided to just walk around until they found somewhere. As they were walking, they decided to ask the next random person they saw where a good place to eat was. They saw four boys walking and they stopped them.

"Hey!" Matt called to them. All four turned around holding a tough stance. Matt and Blade were used to this. It was the same technique they used when they met new people.

"Yeah?" One with rusty side burns asked.

"Where's a good place to eat around here?"

"The Dingo." The shortest one answered.

"We're heading there now…" Said one with a happy-go-lucky, care-free way about him. "We'll show you." Matt and Blade looked at each other, and then decided wordlessly to go.

"All right." Blade answered.

"Cool." The happy-go-lucky one said. "I'm Sodapop." He waited for the weird reaction. When none came, he continued. "This is my brother Ponyboy," he pointed to the shortest one again he stopped and waited. Nothing. He continued. "This is Steve," he pointed to one with black hair. "And Two-bit." He pointed to the one with the rusty side burns. Matt and Blade nodded, shaking each hand. Then Matt spoke up.

"I'm Matt and this is my sister, Blade."

"You new?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"From New York." Blade answered.

"We have a friend from New York." Two-bit said.

"Cool." Blade answered.

"This is the Dingo." Soda said. The two looked up at the restaurant in front of them. Both sighed in unison and shared the same sarcastic thought. _'Welcome home.'_

What do you think? Is it okay? Should I continue? I know the title has nothing to do with the story yet but I will. It'll take some time for it to come into play though. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I have some ideas for this and it'll really go places if you all like it and want me to keep going. If you don't like it please tell me but don't be mean about it. Please review! Thanks!

Ale


	2. You Can Handle Yourself Good

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter two.

The six walked into the Dingo and got a booth. After living in New York, where there was much crime and where gangs ruled, Blade and Matt knew to watch their backs. Therefore, Blade asked,

"Is there anything we should be aware of here?" Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve and Two-bit all looked at each other. Then Sodapop nodded.

"By your looks, you'd be greasers…but where do you live?"

"Off of Roosevelt Street…2032 East 56th terrace. The second to last house."

"Really?" Ponyboy asked. Matt and Blade nodded.

"That's right next door to me and Soda's house."

"That's cool." Blade said.

"Yeah," Steve said. "Ya'll are definitely Greasers."

"There are Socs and there are Greasers here…" Two-bit began. "The Socs live in the West and we live in the East. We're kind of like rival gangs except neither gang is organized like you'd have it in New York…The Socs are rich and we're…well, poor. Socs like to jump Greasers. Especially lone Greasers. Which is why we like to walk alone as little as possible. Occasionally, there are rumbles."

"There are rumbles!" Blade interrupted with a smile. "Maybe we can make this work!" Matt nodded his agreement, smiling as well.

"Hey, Greasers!" A deep voice suddenly called. Because of they had just heard, Matt and Blade stiffened. The others didn't though because they recognized the voice.

"Hey, Tim." Two-bit said as the one who was apparently Tim walked over to them with a mini version of himself next to him.

"What do we have here?" The mini one asked indicating Matt and Blade.

"Tim, Curly," Soda introduced. "This is Matt and Blade. They just moved here from New York." The four shook hands.

"Tim and Curly are greasers too." Ponyboy said.

"I realized." Blade said.

"But Tim pretty much has his own gang." Ponyboy finished. Curly slid in to the booth next to Blade and put his arm around her.

"Hey, babe." Blade looked at him disgust and noticed Matt stiffen next to her. Matt had always been the protective big brother.

"Get your arm off me." Blade answered harshly pushing his arm off rather aggressively.

"Feisty!" Curly said. "I like that!" He put his arm back around her and slid in closer to her. Matt was stiffening more and more by the moment. He knew not to interfere though. He knew Blade could handle herself just as well as he could, but if this kid pushed it too far he wouldn't care if he was kicking Curly while he was down because he would already be down after Blade got through with him and Matt would just kick his ass all over again. Blade was keeping her cool.

"Tim, is he in your gang?" Blade asked Tim knocking Curly's arm off again.

"Uh, yeah." Tim answered rather confused as to why she'd be asking this.

"Just 'cause he's your brother, right? I mean what kinda gang leader would let someone so stupid into their gang?" Everyone laughed a little and Curly began to get pissed. He put his arm around her again.

"Stop playing hard to get." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Guess I'm gonna have another gang on my ass." Blade said right before she punched Curly in the nose. Curly was already kind of falling off the chair since there was no room for more than three and it was already Blade, Matt and Two-bit. He fell to the floor holding his nose.

"She broke it!" Curly yelled. "She broke it! Tim, do something!"

"Nope." Tim looked down at him. "You had it coming, little brother." Tim stepped over Curly and sat down next to Blade.

"You handle yourself pretty good." Tim complemented Blade. He looked down at Curly again and then back at Blade. "Really good."

"Tim!" Curly called. He was bleeding.

"Curly!" Tim said really harshly. "Stop being such a baby. Get up and fuckin' put something on it, G-d Dammit!" Curly didn't answer. He really looked up to Tim and he didn't like that Tim was thinking of him as a weak wimp. Curly got up off the floor with a groan and walked over to a waitress cleaning a table. He snatched the rag out of the waitress's hand and put it on the nose.

"Real smart!" Blade said to him sarcastically. "Cleaning your blood with a dirty rag. No way it'll get infected! You should be a doctor!" All the Greasers began to laugh and Curly just stomped out of the restaurant.

"Real bright brother you got there." Blade told Tim.

"Well, he's got his moments." Tim said. "But he _is_ my brother. So cool it." Blade nodded.

"Fair enough." She agreed.

"So is this the whole gang?" Matt asked.

"Nah." Soda said. "We're missing Darry. He's my older brother. Johnny and Dally." There was a flicker in Blade's eyes at the mention of the name Dally that no one but Matt noticed. Upon noticing it he said,

"Hey, Blade, could I talk to you for a minute?" Blade nodded and they went outside.

"Look," Matt said. "I know you're thinking of Dally…don't. Forget about him."

"I can't forget about him, Matt! He was my best friend! My brother! Still is! It's like some kinda unwritten law or something!"

"He just left!" Matt argued. "And you're never gonna see him again! Don't depress yourself by thinking of him."

"It's not like I constantly think about him! Someone with the same name was mentioned and it evoked a memory! That's it! Don't worry." Matt sighed.

"Okay. Just checking. I worry about you."

"I know." Blade answered. "But don't. I'm fine." Matt nodded.

_'I do miss ol' Dal though…' _She thought as they went back inside.

A little obvious foreshadow…So? What do you think? You like? Is it any good. Dally's going to come in soon. Next chapter or the one after that. I totally made up the address…I have no idea how the streets work in Tulsa so I just put down the first president to come to mind since there are streets names after presidents everywhere, and the first numbers to come to mind….

Goldengreaser: I'm glad you're reviewing a lot today! Reviewing is good!

Sirius-black-sfan: Thank you! It is going to develop! For once in my life, I have a beginning, middle and an end before starting…well, not really beginning, middle and an end, but I know what the antagonist is going to be.

Missy: Thank you! I'll try to update fast. I'm really busy though, I'm in a play in school and it takes up a lot of time. For example, tomorrow, (Sunday) I have rehearsal from three PM to nine. So I'll try to hurry the updates.

X fever x: Thank you, I'm glad you like!

Not-that-kinda-gurl: Wow, Kelly, you like it that much! That's so cool! I'm really glad you like and it'll go places in the future, so keep reading!

Vripter: Thanks! I will!

Varinia: Thanks! I will! I'm glad you like!

Dreamer-for-lyf: Thank you! I'm so happy you think it's a brilliant idea! But there's a difference between brilliant ideas and brilliant stories, so I'm glad you like the story itself as well!

NanaQnsha: Thank you! It is! And I will! Keep reviewing! They inspire me to continue! ; )


	3. What's There to do Here?

Todah shekaratem ve amru li mah atem choshvim! That means "Thank you for reading and telling me what you think" in Hebrew. I'm in a Hebrew mood lol. Okay, anyway, here it is…chapter three! Oh, before I go on I wanted to clear something up. When I was rereading chapter two, I saw that I wrote "He just left." Matt said that referring to Dally when he told Blade not to think of her. It doesn't mean that he just left as in time-wise like "he just left yesterday." It means like he just up and left without saying anything to anyone. Also, Blade trusts Dally with her life so she figured if he left without saying anything, he had a reason and she was never mad at him.

"What was that about?" Soda asked as Blade and Matt walked back in and sat down.

"Nothing." Matt answered. "Just some sibling stuff…"

"Ah." Soda nodded.

"Where'd Tim go?" Blade asked noticing he was gone.

"To find Curly." Steve answered. "Before "he did something _too_ stupid." In Tim's words." Blade nodded.

"Service sucks…" Matt commented suddenly. "We've been here twenty minutes in still no waiter." As if on cue, a waitress came over to the table. She smiled at Soda, Steve, Ponyboy and Two-bit obviously recognizing them. The four were obviously regulars here.

"Hello, boys." The waitress whose nametag read 'Mary' greeted. "The usual?" They all nod and Mary wrote something down on her pad. "And for you?" She asked turning to Matt and Blade.

"Don't know." Blade answered annoyed. "We've been here twenty minutes and haven't gotten menus." Besides Matt, who already knew this, everyone now discovered that Blade was an impatient person.

"Sorry about that." Mary answered handing them both menus. They flipped through it and after about two minutes, Blade said,

"A hamburger with mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato and pickles. Extra pickles. And a Coke." Mary nodded and wrote it down. She then looked at Matt.

"I'll take the same. But I want orange soda." Mary nodded again and wrote that down.

"I'll be back soon with your orders." She said and left. Soon enough, the food came. They ate and they talked.

"So what else is there to do around here?" Blade asked looking around.

"Well," Two-bit said. "Movies, beer, girls…"

"Sounds like fun." Blade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's your own fault we're here." Matt said teasing. Blade rolled her eyes.

"Man, shut up." Matt just laughed and shook his head. At last they finished eating.

"What now?" Blade asked.

"Wanna go hunt some action?" Soda asked.

"All right." And they went.

DALLY **_WILL_** COME, DALLY **_WILL_** COME! Just in case you missed that, Dally _will_ come! So don't worry. I'm not forgetting him. So what did you think? Your reviews seriously inspired me. I had rehearsal from today from 3:00 PM and until 9:45 so there was no way I was going to update today. But guess what. I did. And guess why. That's right! 'Cause I got reviews! So if you want to see more fast updates, you know what you got to do!

Dreamer for lyf: Yeah, go Blade! I hope they let you see chapter three! Thanks!

Reviewer: Thank you. I wasn't really planning on making Tim and Curly primary characters but I'll try and put them in some more.

Angelic13: Thank you. Here you go.

Not-that-kinda-gurl: Thank you! Yay, I'm so happy you like it!

Mrs. Benji Madden: They will, they will, relax, they will.

Crzywhtgrl: Thank you. Here it is.

Missy: Thanks for understanding. I thought "no way would I do anything today!" But reviews inspire me so somehow, since I'm crazy, I did. lol. But I really appreciate your understanding.

Vripter: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Poor mini Tim? He deserved it! lol. Thanks!

Banana4422: Thank you. I don't think there'll be any pairings here…sorry.

Sirius-black-sfan: There will definitely be a lot of shock and surprise. I think you'll like it.

Varinia: Thank you! It is, I hope!


	4. Fighting and Breathing

Well my plan was to hold out a while longer for Dally to come. But I feel I might be torturing some of you by doing that. So…for those of you who asked, I'd like you to welcome Dallas Winston to the story. That only goes to show what reviewing can do! So…drum roll here it is! Chapter four!

Warning: there is a sentence, in the beginning of the chapter that says "_Was_ her best friend." The 'was' doesn't mean past tense, as in not her best friend anymore. It means like "is her best friend." I repeat! It does NOT mean they aren't best friends anymore!

Soda, Pony, Steve, Two-bit, Matt and Blade were walking around, with the old Greasers pointing out any important places to the new Greasers.

"Well, well, well…" A voice said. "What have we here? A couple of new Greasers!" Blade and Matt looked over at the others and saw them tense into their tough stance and turn around. Therefore, they tensed as well.

"Wish we could say the same," Two-bit said. "But, looks like we have the misfortune of beating up the same old Socs…well, not really misfortune…" he added. "I think we'll all enjoy beating ya'll up again!" The Socs glared at him.

"That little line," one of the Socs said. "Was the difference between fists," he paused and flicked out a blade. "And blades." Two-bit, Steve and Soda all pulled out their blades, while Steve broke his pop bottle and handed it to Pony, never taking his eyes off the Socs. Sure, Pony annoyed the hell out of Steve, but Steve still had his back. That's what a gang is. Before they could even use their blades and bottles, Blade and Matt looked at each other. They smiled and nodded. The odds were even. Six Socs on six Greasers. Matt and Blade kicked the knives out of two of their hands. They both expected the fight to start there, but all they got were shocked stares. Upon seeing that nobody was doing anything, the two continued the process. Seconds later, all Socs were left empty handed. Blade walked up to who seemed to be the leader.

"Would you like to leave now? Or would you like to fight?" The Soc punched her. She blocked it and the fight was on. Soon after, the Socs retreated into their car. The Greasers weren't hurt to bad at all. They continued to walk and talk about the fight when a familiar voice called,

"Yo! Curtises...! And Steve and Two-bit…"

'_Matt's right…'_ Blade thought. _'Stop thinking of Dally…that voice doesn't belong to him!'_ But when she looked over at Matt and saw that she wasn't the only one to be reluctant to turn around, she grew suspicious. Finally, they turned around. Blade stood there staring at the man who sounded like, looked like, and walked like her best friend. She stared at the man who _was_ her best friend. She couldn't move. Could it be? Could she really be staring at Dallas Winston? The guy she would do anything for? The guy who she trusted with her life? Her best friend? Her brother? She was so lost in thought, so shocked, so amazed, so confused, she hadn't even noticed her brother, her _blood_ brother come over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was so lost, she hadn't noticed how hard she was breathing. She was so, what was the right word? Scared? But in a good way, that she didn't hear the voices calling her name.

I don't say pop, I say Soda. But the book says pop, so pop it is! I think its really cool how some people call it pop and some don't…I think it's the southern states…and that's really funny because I live in the most southern state in the U.S. and we have no accent whatsoever. I live in Florida. GO MIAMI! lol. Anyway, there you go Dally lovers. lol. I love Dally as well, so don't think I don't. He's one of my favorite characters. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my play opens next Wednesday and I have rehearsal every day. So review! You all saw what a simple review can get you, so review! Thanks a lot!

Ale


	5. Explanations

They all, except Dally, who was just as shocked and just as everything as Blade was, continued to call her name. Finally, Matt screamed her name at the top of his lungs. It cut through her thoughts and shook her back to reality.

"D-dally." She stuttered. Matt's face turned to even more worry than it already was. Blade didn't stutter. Ever. She always kept her cool. She always had some sort of witty and sarcastic remark.

"Blade." Dally whispered. The four Greasers noticed Dally's expression change, but they couldn't read it. For someone like Blade and Matt, though, who had known Dally forever, it was easy to read the expression. It took them no time at all to read it. It was an expression of shame. By now the initial shock had worn off of Blade. She ran over to Dally and hugged him. To the surprise of the Greasers, Dally had no hesitation to hug her back. They stood there, hugging each other tightly for a while. They finally broke apart and they just looked at each other. Dally still had that shamed face to him.

"I'm not mad at you." Blade said softly. Dally's expression instantly changed. It was perfectly readable this time. It was happiness. He smiled.

"You're not?"

"No." Blade said shaking her head. "I'm not." Dally nodded, obviously happily.

"Let's talk." He said. Dally did have an explanation for the way he left. He thought Blade deserved an explanation and he wanted to give it to her. He felt like the luckiest person in the world because she wasn't mad at him. If anything, he thought she should be mad at him. They way he just left, without giving his best friend, his sister, an explanation. Blade nodded and Dally walked over to Matt. Matt wasn't as forgiving as Blade was. He and Dally were always really close friends as well. And what he thought of the way Dally had left…some friend.

"Matt…" Dally said offering a hand. Matt looked at it with disgust. Blade came over and lightly punched Matt in the back. Matt couldn't help it. He remembered all his wild adventures with his friend. All the laughs. He took the hand and hugged him.

"G-d damn, Dally!" He said. "What the fuck happened! Why!" Dally looked at Blade then back at Matt.

"Let me tell her first." He said. Matt nodded understanding.

"Uh…" Said Two-bit stepping up. "Will someone please say what the fuck is going on?" Dally ignored him. He motioned to Blade. They left to walk around.

"I had a reason for leaving…" Dally said. Blade just looked at him.

"Remember Jackson Bran?" He asked.

"The Hawk that died during a rumble?" Blade asked remembering the guy from one of her rival gangs.

"Yeah. Him." Dally said.

"What about him?" Blade asked confused.

"It was me…" Dally told her. "I killed him."

"So?" Blade asked still confused. "What's wrong with that? A rumble can lead to death. Everyone knows that. You don't go into a gang if you're scared to die."

"I know." Dally nodded. "And I ain't done nothing wrong. His brother didn't see it that way." Blade looked at him for him to continue. He did. "He was out to get me, Blade." Dally said. "And it ain't that I'm scared. It's just that I know if he were to come after me, all the Jets would have my back. I didn't want any Jet die. Because of me. So I left. " The Jets was the name of their gang.

"You left everything," Blade said. "To protect us?"

"Yeah." Dally nodded. "I did." Blade didn't say anything. She just hugged him.

"I knew you had a good reason!" She said with her arms around him. "I knew it! I'm so happy, Dal! I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Dally said still hugging her. It was funny. Neither Blade nor Dally was ever all emotional like this. But they had always been different around each other.

There's chapter five! Next chapter will have more detail on why Blade and Matt are in Tulsa. This is a crossover with West Side Story. If you've never seen it won't make a difference. You don't have to have seen it to understand the West Side Story bit. Now, about why Dally had to move to Tulsa, I don't agree with killing, don't get me wrong. It's just that if you're going to go into a gang and into a rumble, death is a common result.

And also, when I refer to 'Greasers', I know Blade and Matt are Greasers now too, but it's a lot easier, and it sounds a lot better to say 'Greasers' than it does to say 'Soda, Pony, Steve and Two-bit.' So there's chapter five! REVIEW! Thanks!

**Here are my thanks for the last two chapters:**

_Reviews I didn't do in chapter four:_

Vripter: Well, you got Dally! That's what a review gets you! lol. Anyway, I hope you like chapter four! Keep reviewing!

X fever x: I like Dally too! He's here! Glad you like! Thanks!

Koalainglasses: I'm trying to update soon, but it's really hard. I have rehearsal every day but Friday and Saturday. Glad you like. Thanks.

Mrs. Benji Madden: Well, he's here! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Not-that-kinda-girl: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like!

Sirius-black-sfan: Well, it was true, because Dally's here! Thank you for reviewing! Keep it up: )

Dreamer for lyf: I'm glad you like it! Dally is here! I hope you're happy because I really want my readers to be happy with my stories! Thank you!

_Reviews in this chapter:_

Not-that-kinda-gurl: Well, I really hope you liked that chapter 'cause you were the first to read it! Well, sort of…lol. Anyway, I'm so happy you like! I appreciate the reviews! Thanks!

Dezzy: Yeah! Go soda! It sounds better than pop anyway! lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Mrs. Benji Madden: I made you day! Yay! lol. I'm so happy you're happy! I always want my readers to be happy!

Vripter: I'm glad you love it, and I'm glad you want me to make it longer, but it's really hard, I have no time. But I'm trying! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Reviewer: Thank you! Here ya go!


	6. Phone calls and Leaders

Hey guys! I didn't think I'd update until like at least two weeks. My play opened on Wednesday and I had a performance on Thursday. And I'm just so crazy right now. But I didn't go to school today, so I'm taking this time to update.

That night, Blade, Matt and Dally were at Blade and Matt's house just hanging around, reminiscing old times. By then, everyone knew why Dally had left New York. The phone rang and Blade got up to answer it.

"Yeah?" She said into the phone.

"Is that the way you greet your leader?" A familiar voice answered her.

"Riff!" She said happily.

"Hey, kid. How's going?"

"Okay." She answered. "It's just really boring!"

"I know." Riff chuckled. "You can come home soon. We just need to wait 'till we beat the Hawks. Especially after that stunt you pulled." He added pointedly.

"He had it coming!" Blade defended herself. Riff chuckled again.

"I know, I know." He said. "I'll call you when we know the date for the rumble, so you can come fight. And when we win, you can come back home."

"Cool! Can't wait!" Blade said happily. "So how is everyone?"

"Everyone's good. Baby-John got jumped though, yesterday." He added. Baby-john was the youngest member of the gang.

"Damn. Did you guys catch whoever it was?"

"Yeah. A-rab and Action did. They really roughed those Hawks up."

"Good." Blade said.

"Well, anyway, I'm coming down to Tulsa. I'll be there in two days."

"Sweet!" Blade said. But that wasn't what she felt. She was happy, she missed Riff, he was like a brother to her. All her gang, the Jets were. But the saying was "Jet all the way." This meant you were part of the gang until you died. Dally was still part of the gang. Riff was really mad after he left. What would Riff do to him?

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go." Riff said. "Tell your brother I say hi, and I'll see you later." They hung up. Blade turned around to tell Dally and Matt the news but instead found a note.

"Blade-

We went to the Curtis house. Meet us there when you're off the phone.

Matt."

She hadn't even noticed them leave. She left the house and went next door.

"Hey." Matt said. He was sitting on the floor playing poker with Dally, Two-bit and Steve. She sat down.

"What'd Riff say?" Matt asked.

"He's coming down…" Dally's face all of a sudden held slight fear.

"Riff's coming?"

Oh, by the way, I forgot to say earlier, this is becoming a slight crossover with West Side Story. But don't worry; you don't have to have seen West Side Story to understand the future chapters. So what do you think? It's definitely not my best…It isn't good. Well, tell me what you think.


	7. Who's Riff?

Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My play ended on Sunday I am SO sad like you would never believe. So now that it's UNFORTUNATELY over, I have more time.

"Who's Riff?" Steve asked confused.

"Leader of the Jets." Blade said which only increased Steve's confusion since he didn't know what the Jets were. Matt noticed the increase in confusion and said,

"The Jets is the name of the gang me, Blade and Dal are in."

"He's gonna kill me!" Dally groaned. Steve's confusion was still plastered all over his face. Blade and Matt exchanged knowing looks.

"He was really pissed, Dal…" Blade told him. Dally looked at her and sighed.

"I don't get it…" Steve stated his confusion.

"In most gangs," Blade began. "You're a member of the gang until you die. So, Dally is still a Jet. Therefore, Riff's still his leader. When Dally left without warning, Riff was _really_ pissed."

"You gonna run away?" Steve asked. Dally's eyes blazed. Upon seeing this, Steve recoiled. He knew better. Blade and Matt, however, just smiled. They missed Dally and his moods.

"No, I'm not gonna run away!" Dally yelled. Blade put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, which he did.

"Don't worry, Dal. I'll talk to Riff. You know he'll listen to _me_." Blade said with a small grin. Dally nodded, grinning as well.

"Don't I know it!" Anyone who knew Blade knew she was manipulative, but in a good way.

"Oh, man," Matt laughed. "If Blade's got it, you have nothing to worry about." Blade and Dally laughed and Dally without a doubt, had calmed down.

Yes, I know it's short. But what do you think? Riff'll probably come in nest chapter. Please tell me what you think. Reviews really inspire me to update fast!

Ale


	8. Hey, Riff!

Sorry, sorry, sorry I took so long. I have an excuse but I won't waste your time with it. So here's the next chapter of Unwritten Law.

Dally, Matt and Blade were all at Matt and Blade's house when the door swung open and a familiar voice called

"Hey!" Dally tensed and Blade jumped up and went to the door.

"Hey, Riff!" She said happily.

"He-ey!" Riff answered picking her up and swinging her around.

"Where's your brother?" He asked after putting her down.

"In the living room but-" She didn't get to finish his sentence because she had to say

"Don't go back there!" He looked at her skeptically and went. Blade followed him. When he entered, his face turned red with anger.

"WINSTON!" He yelled, ready to kill. Blade jumped in front of him.

"Riff…"

No answer.

"Riff…"

No answer.

"Riff?"

No answer.

"RIFF!"

"What?" She dragged him out.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him!" Riff was saying. It took her a while, but Blade was finally able to calm him down and tell him Dally's whole story. Riff sat, listened and when the story was done, he simply got up and left. She went back to the living room and Dally and Matt looked up at her.

"He left. He'll be back though, he will…"

That was very short and bad I know, but it's setting up, so please bear with me. I know it was horrible and short so please don't tell me that.

Ale


	9. New York, New York

Hey! Sorry! I'm here, I'm here! And so is the chapter! Yay! Right? Anyway, before I continued, I recently posted another story that's also a crossover with West Side Story, but very different. So check it out! Anyway, here's the chapter!

Dally and Matt decided to go to the Curtises. Blade stayed, explaining that she would want to be there when Riff got back. Sure enough, about an hour later, the door opened.

"Blade?" Riff called.

"Hey." Blade said going up to him.

"Where's Dally?" Blade was relieved to hear him say "Dally" and not "Winston". This meant he wasn't mad. Blade took Riff next door and walked in. Everyone looked up as the door opened. But unlike usual, when everyone would go back to what they had been doing, everyone stared at Riff.

"Dally." Riff said with a nod, motioning for him to follow him out. Dally got up and obeyed.

"Who was that?" Soda asked confused.

"And how did he talk to Dally like that without getting his head beat in?" Pony asked, even more confused.

"That's Riff." Blade stated simply.

"Our gang leader." Matt added to the still confused faces. Then he looked at Blade with a questioning look.

"He's fine. He don't seem so mad anymore." Riff said to him and he nodded.

Outside Dally was waiting for Riff to say something. He was scared, well as scared as Dallas Winston can get. Sure, no one could scare Dally or tell him what to do. No one but Riff. When you're in an organized gang, you don't respect your leader and you're dead.

"Blade told me what happened." Riff began. Dally looked up to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want all the Jets to get hurt. I figured it was just easier if I left."

"Damn it, Winston!" Riff's frustration was coming back. "I'm your friggin' leader! You tell me theses things!"

"I know, I'm sorry." It would have been funny to any greaser watching this. Dallas Winston, being worked over. Dallas Winston, apologizing. Riff shook his head and sighed.

"This better never happen again, buddy-boy. _Never_. " Dally knew everything was okay. Calling someone "buddy-boy" was the Riff's way of affection, if you could call it that.

"Blade and matt are here for a while. When they come back home, I want you with them." With that, Riff went inside to meet Dally's new gang. And, he explained to Dally, he used the term "gang" loosely, for the greasers. Dally was left there to let what Riff had just said sink in. He had to move back to New

York.

Well? I really hope you liked it! I like this chapter! Review!


	10. Reactions

Hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Dally stood there for a long time, Riff's words replaying in his head.

"Dally?" A voice called, it seemed so distant. Dally snapped back to reality and saw his best friend standing there.

"Hey, Blade."

"You've been out here for about an hour…what's up?"

"I have to go back to New York." Dally sighed.

"Riff said?" Blade asked. Dally just nodded.

"I mean I'd love to go back," Dally began. "I love New York, and I miss the gang…but can I really just leave?" He asked, more to himself.

"When do you have to go back?" Blade asked gently.

"When you and Matt go back." He answered. "What am I gonna tell the guys!" He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Dally." Blade said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be." Dally said. "Is Riff still in there?"

"No, he went back to our house. He was tired." Blade answered. Dally walked back in the house and Blade followed.

"I'm movin' back to New York." He said, without even calling for attention. He didn't have to though, those six words were almost deadly. Everyone fell silent. Two-bit, who had been telling Johnny and Pony a story, laughing it up, stopped laughing, for once, and his face was serious. Steve and Soda had been arm wrestling, and now just sat there with each other's arm in there's. Pony and Johnny looked at each other, and then at Dally. Matt had been watching TV and his head shot up in Dally's direction. His face didn't show shock and disappointment like the rest though, his showed shock and happiness. At that moment, the door opened and Darry walked in, he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the atmosphere in the room.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Dally's going back to New York." Two-bit answered, not one trace of laughter in his voice.

Hey, sorry it's short, but I'm setting up, you know? Anyway, if you guys really like this story, you'll love The Ones Forgotten that I wrote with x fever x. It's also a crossover, but it's different. Thanks for reading an reviewing!

Ale


	11. Frustration

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing!

"Dally's what?" Darry asked, looking from Two-bit to Dally.

"Goin' back to New York!" Riff said proudly. Darry was stunned.

"Umm…how 'bout an explanation?"

"Yeah!" Steve agreed. "I'd like one too!"

"Look, Buddy-Boys." Riff began. "Dallas came down here 'cause he had to. But that's over now. That other gang isn't even in New York anymore! So now he's gonna go back to his _home_." He emphasized 'home'. The Greasers looked at each other unhappily. What did this guy think he was! Saying that Tulsa wasn't Dally's home! Steve wasn't so quiet.

"Look here," He began, then with a sudden urge to make fun of Riff, added "_Buddy-Boy_. It ain't up to you where Dally lives-" He was cut off by Riff.

"It is, actually." He sounded amused. "You might not know what a real gang is," He was greeted with glares. "But in one, all members listen to their leaders. If they don't want to, they don't join." Steve jumped up angrily, along with Soda, their first balled. Riff looked ready to take them. Two-bit and Darry stood up slowly, looking back and forth, ready to help if a fight broke out. Blade and Matt did the same. Although they liked the greasers, they'd _hav_e to take Riff's side. Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other fearfully. Dally jumped in the middle, facing Soda and Steve.

"Sit _down_!" He hissed. They obeyed, with a glare towards Riff. Dally turned his own glare to Two-bit, who sat as well, and then to Darry who followed suit. Dally then turned to Riff, and with a kind of pleading look, well as pleading a look that Dallas Winston could get, Riff sat. Dally didn't even have to look at Matt and Blade. They'd sat when Soda and Steve had.

"Riff, Steve," Dally began, addressing the ones who had began the fight.

"The Jets are my old gang, this is my new gang. You can _not_ fight!" Steve just consisted to glare and Riff said,

"Don't tell me what to do, Winston!"

"Riff, c'mon, I'll go back soon! But c'mon! Don't fight my gang!" Dally could see the anger in Riff's eyes and the triumph in Steve's when he said "my gang". Steve nodded his agreement. Riff just glared, angrily. Dally sighed. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't meant it like that. He gave up.

"I'll see ya'll later." He left.

Well, what do you think?

This chapter is dedicated to Angel02 who encourages me with compliments! Thanks!

Anyway, please review! Thanks!

Ale


	12. Decisions

I know, I know, this apology is getting old. I'm so sorry though, I'm updating a bunch of my stories now this is like my fourth update in a row today.

"Dally is right!" Blade said, about to follow him. "You guys can't fight. Dally's my best friend and I haven't seen him in so long and I didn't wanna come here 'cause I love New York but I like it here. And so does Dally. He has two homes now, and he gets to decide where he lives!" And without waiting for an answer she ran out after him.

"Dally!" She called and he turned around. He let her fall into stride with him and they both kept walking.

"It ain't fair." Was all Dally said.

"I know. But, Dal…" She paused.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Tell me the truth…where _do_ you wanna live?"

"Blade, I really don't know…New York's so cool…so much more action…_real_ gangs. The Jets are my family…but the guys, here…they're my family too…my brothers…" Blade sighed.

"I know…but Dal, you're gonna have to choose. And if you take your time, thinking it over here…well, Riff will take that as your decision."

"Yeah…I know." Dally nodded. "Maybe…I'll go to New York for a while…if I like it…well, I'll decide then. It's probably changed." Blade nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go keep Riff and Steve from killing each other." They went back to the house.

"I decided what I'm gonna do." Dally announced walking in. Riff and Steve stopped glaring at each other to look at Dally.

"I'm going to New York…not to stay…to see if I want to stay…I'll decide then." The greasers didn't like it at all, especially Johnny, and Riff didn't like that he said he might not stay in New York. But that was Dally's decision. Johnny looked from Dally to Steve to Riff, and walked out of the house.

It's short I know. Please tell me what you think and if you have ideas. I'll try to update more frequently.

Thanks for reading, please review,

Ale


End file.
